


Five Times Lily Got Drunk, And One Time She Didn't Regret It

by Meepy



Series: Lilypad [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepy/pseuds/Meepy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the only bad thing about getting drunk is the hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Lily Got Drunk, And One Time She Didn't Regret It

"Ugh." Her stomach lurched. She could feel the bile moving up her throat again. Gross. Absolutely gross. A loud retching sound echoed throughout the confines of the small bathroom as Lily emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet for the umpteenth time that evening. Hanging her head in the bowl, the blonde let out a heavy moan.

"Fuck. Fucking shit," she groaned. "My tummy's killin' me. Why's it so bad? Like, a million times worse than normal."

He pushed back the strands of gold that threatened to fall into the toilet bowl, fingers grazing lightly across her shoulder blades as he did so.

"Let's see. You got completely wasted, for starters," Dell explained, "then decided it'd be a smart idea to play Truth or Dare. And that you should choose dare all of the time."

There was a pause.

"Fuck," she cursed yet again.

He held her hair back as she puked once more. "They started blending some things together. Expired milk, fish, asparagus—"

"Stop," he heard her interject.

"Mustard—"

"Stop!" Lily exclaimed. "Ugh. I remember now, okay? I remember. _Ugh_."

"Then you came into the washroom while _I_ was doing my business," he continued with a scowl, "and here we are now."

She groaned again. "No wonder my tummy feels like it wants to murder me."

"Naturally. After all, you also started to—"

" _Stop_ ," Lily whined, resting her head against the toilet seat. "I remember. I remember it all now, so just... stop."

He chuckled, patting her back. "You're an idiot."

"Fuck."

"Imagine your hangover with that stomach ache," Dell mused.

"Considering I was so hammered I'd forgotten about all that gross stuff until now, I think I'm starting to get a little less drunk and god _damn_ , yeah, my head's starting to fucking sting now, too," she mumbled.

"Yeah, you're an idiot," he reiterated.

Before she could respond, Lily felt a sudden resurge of vomit. Dunking her head into the bowl and clutching the sides of the toilet, the blonde hurled for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Pleasant," Dell muttered, holding her hair up in a pseudo-ponytail as she gagged.

"Yeah," she moaned.

She was probably going to spend the rest of the night with her head inside the toilet and, honestly, he wasn't surprised. Half the times she got intoxicated, it would end up like this.

And the other half, well—

He couldn't say it was any better.

* * *

 

The atmosphere was loud and rambunctious, as per usual. Hardly anyone would bat an eyelash if a fight broke out, since it was, simply, commonplace. But this particular bar had the best drinks in town, and Dell wasn't going to switch just because of a few idiots disturbing the relative peace. It wasn't really much of a problem to him, though, as he didn't ever waste his time with bar fights himself; even while drunk, he was still smarter than the majority of the people in the room were when sober.

The man downed one last shot before deciding on a smoke break. Sliding off the bar stool, Dell headed out of the establishment, hands rummaging through his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter as he did so. Stepping out of the building, he brought a single cigarette to his lips and lit it with ease.

Familiar strands of gold entered his vision.

He looked up.

He knew exactly who it was, only from looking at her back. And from the way she stumbled, giggling and clinging to the brunet next to her, he also knew that she was completely wasted.

Dell exhaled, blowing a puff of smoke.

He just hoped she wouldn't complain too much about her walk of shame in the morning.

Naturally, he was completely wrong.

The next day, she caught up with him on the college campus, saying, "I can't remember shit from last night!"

He sighed. "That's a good thing, I'd think."

"I woke up next to some random guy," she grumbled, "and only when I got home I saw that he'd written his number on my ass."

"You can always call him if you wanna know what happened last night, then," Dell pointed out, an amused smirk forming on his lips.

"Yeah, but when I look in the mirror, it's all reflected and shit. Hard to read," Lily huffed.

The blonde quickly added, "Besides, I can't read the writing, even if I wanted to. Which I _don't_. His writing's worse than yours, y'know?"

"My writing's not bad." Dell frowned. " _Yours_ is worse than _mine_."

"No. My writing is chicken scratch; yours is chicken shit," she corrected.

"Then this guy's is chicken shit run over by a tractor several times?"

"Basically." Lily nodded, before grimacing, "Ugh, this is gonna be such a pain to wash off."

"I'm not helping," he stated immediately.

"I wasn't asking." She pursed her lips at his comment. "But, ya' don't even want a peek?"

"No, not at all," he replied without missing a beat.

"Faggot," she teased, playfully scowling at him. After a moment, she winked at her companion and offered, "Whatever, I'll be here when you straighten up a bit."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'd wanna do _you_ of all people?"

She looked at him like the answer was obvious, and the tone of her voice reflected such as she remarked, "'Cause I'm good. Good enough to get someone's number on my ass."

"Right. And you say that like it's something to be proud of."

"Oh, _shut up_." Lily raised her hand, lightly hitting him on the arm.

"No, you called my writing chicken shit," he returned.

And despite the headache, her sore back and the ink on her behind, she still laughed.

* * *

The ringing of the phone awoke him from his slumber. Pushing strands of silver away from his eyes, he sluggishly reached for the phone on the nightstand.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Why didn't ya' answer yer cell?" a familiar voice responded.

Right. Why wasn't he surprised?

"It's three A.M. I have it off," Dell grunted, glancing at the digital clock on the bedside. He kicked off his covers and sat up, hanging his legs over the side of the mattress. She was lucky he even still had a landline at his place. "So why the fuck are you calling me?"

She giggled. "I'm lost."

"You're—lost?" he repeated. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness of his room. He was starting to feel less lethargic as well.

"Yeah! Come find me!" Lily enthusiastically replied.

There was a pause.

"You're drunk, aren't you," he muttered dryly. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Just a little!" she sang.

"So why can't you call a taxi?" he inquired, though he knew bringing logic into this matter wouldn't help much.

"I dunno where I am. I'm lost, y'know? Plus, the taxi can't take my car. Got no more gas in the baby."

"There _is_ a thing called a tow truck," he reminded. "You didn't crash into anything—or anyone—did you?"

"Mm, nope!"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Where are you?"

"Dunno."

"Right." Dell sighed. Of _course_ she was functioning at a level lower than usual, which wasn't even that high in the first place in all honesty. "What do you see around you?"

He heard some shuffling at the other end, before she answered simply, "Uh, a gas station."

Leave it to Lily to run out of gas right in front of a gas station.

"Which?" he pressed on.

"Uh. Pietro."

He made a mental note to himself. "Anything else?"

There was no answer.

"You know I can't actually see you, right?" he muttered.

"Oh! I was shaking my head."

"Thought so."

"Nah, it's all just, like, road?" she added. "Road and bushy trees."

He stopped, concentrating on the mental map he pulled up in his mind. A Pietro station? With relatively nothing around it?

"God _damn_ , how far did you go?" he asked, exasperated.

"Hm, 'til my tank emptied?" she sang.

He almost wanted to suggest she go fill it up at the gas station right next to her, but she was clearly in no state to drive any longer—or at all.

"So, why couldn't you ask anyone else to come get you?" he finally questioned.

"Oh. Right. I can do that."

"You know what? Never mind. I'm already wide awake," Dell grumbled. "Don't go anywhere. I'm coming."

He hung up before she could respond.

Getting off of his bed, he stumbled towards the door and switched the lights on. The lights flickered a little before illuminating the entirety of his room. He squinted at the sudden brightness that flooded his vision. He walked towards his closet, randomly pulling out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. After messily putting on the articles of clothing, Dell grabbed his wallet, a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his nightstand. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and quickly lit it, inhaling deeply.

Ironically, smoking sobered him up.

And with that, he headed out the door. Lily was lucky that he didn't have any classes the next day.

It took about half an hour before he found her.

Her car was parked on the side of the road. She laid on the hood, her long hair spread across the sleek surface. He slowly pulled up next to her and stopped. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he exited his vehicle.

"Lily," was all he said.

Startled by the sound of his voice, she rolled off the car. "Dell?"

"Yeah." He stepped closer, hands in his pockets. As he approached the vehicle, dents in the front bumper caught his attention. "I thought you said you didn't crash into anything."

She hopped onto her two feet, brushing her skirt off. "Uhm, I didn't?"

"Right. Well, get into my car," he ordered. "I'm going to call a tow truck."

"'Kay!" she hummed. Dell pulled out his cell phone and dialed, all the while keeping his gaze on the blonde. She stumbled towards his car, clumsily opened the passenger's door and practically fell into the seat. He joined her in the driver's seat shortly after everything was handled.

"It's going to take a while for them to come, so we'll have to wait," he told her.

"Mm, okay. I've been like, waiting all this time, 'nyway." Lily smiled.

"You owe me. Big time," he started.

"Mm. Yeah."

"I'm not going to do anything about your car damage."

"Mm."

"You're paying for the tow truck yourself."

"Mm."

"And for my gas."

"Mm."

He paused.

"You should be thanking me."

There was no response.

He glanced over at the passenger's seat.

She had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"Dell!" she shrieked.

Said man casually took a drink of his coffee. "What?"

"My debit's not working! What the hell?" Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"And this has to do with me, how?" he inquired.

"It was fine the other day! And it's empty now?! What? Why?"

"And why do you think I would I know why?"

"Well, _do_ you?" she pressed on.

Dell took another swig of his drink. "I do."

Her brow furrowed. "So, what, did you steal my money?"

"No." He frowned. "Check your photos. You made me take a picture."

"My photos?" Lily echoed, taking her cell phone out from her pocket. It was quiet as she scrolled through her gallery. Dell simply enjoyed his beverage as he waited for her to find the answer to her own question. It didn't take long until she yelped, "W-What is this?"

"Found it, did you?"

"What the hell is it?!" she shouted, practically shoving her phone in his face. He scooted back a little. On the screen was Lily with her arms wrapped around some sort of tall structure. He couldn't exactly say what it was; it was a little hard to describe. Shoddily painted cardboard boxes composed the base with tin cans of various sizes stacked on top. Crumpled up newspaper and food wrappers were haphazardly taped to the sides.

Simply put, it was the epitome of shitty, abstract art.

And she was grinning like the huge idiot she was in the photograph, clutching onto the abnormally large mess.

"Did I buy this? Are you saying I bought this?" she blanched, reeling her arm back and pocketing her phone.

Dell nodded. "Only cost you five hundred."

She stared. "I hope you mean cents."

"You know what I mean."

Her jaw dropped.

"I-I _what?_ N-No way," Lily stuttered. "I mean, what the hell _is_ it!"

"A five hundred dollar masterpiece, clearly," he drawled.

"It looks like it was made by a cat, I can't believe it," she muttered.

Dell smirked. "A pretty talented cat, if it could sell that for five hundred dollars."

"How could you let me buy this!?" she demanded. "For _five hundred dollars!_ "

"I tried to stop you," he admitted with a shrug. "But you were all drunk and angry and, really, what you spend your money on has nothing to do with me."

"Try _harder!_ " she exclaimed. "Grab me by my shoulders, lock me inside your car and drive away! As fast as you can!"

"I can't do that." He took another drink of his coffee. It was empty.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because that's really similar to, oh, I don't know, the _illegal act of kidnapping?_ " Dell explained, throwing the empty cup into a nearby trashcan.

"No, it's not!" she assured him. "You have my consent! It's okay!"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think the rest of the world would agree when they see me forcing you, kicking and screaming, into my car."

She hesitated. "What if there was something in it for you? What—What if I gave you something? Like, like, the sculpture!"

"And why would I want that piece of shit?"

"It's a masterpiece," she corrected.

"It looks like it was made by a cat."

"A _talented_ cat," Lily persisted.

He shook his head. "Yeah, no thanks."

The blonde let out a loud groan, running her fingers through her hair frantically. "I'm fucking broke!" she moaned, hanging her head down. " _This_ , and then that other time with the tow truck and your gas...

"Kill me now," she muttered.

"Or you could always drink less," he suggested with an amused smile, because he was well aware of what her response would be to such an idea.

Her eyes narrowed. She repeated, " _Kill me now_."

"I did say I didn't want to go to jail earlier, right?"

"That's why you don't get caught," she stated, voice low. Suddenly, Lily reached forward, cupping his hands in hers. " _I trust you._ "

Almost as quickly as she grabbed onto him did he forcibly release himself from her grasp.

He sighed, taking a step back from the girl. "You really are an idiot."

* * *

The sound of his ringtone broke the relative silence of the bedroom. Picking it up, he warily glanced at the time. One in the morning. And he was only half done the studying he had planned to do that day. For a moment, Dell contemplated whether or not to answer the call; seeing as he had no caller ID, he had no idea who was trying to contact him.

But he was pretty sure he already knew who it was as he finally accepted the call. "What?" he demanded.

"Can you come get me?" the voice was quiet, almost timid. "At the usual place."

"Can't you just call a taxi, Lily?" It was almost as though she wasn't aware that such a thing existed.

"No money. Spent it all on booze," she answered simply.

Of course.

Dell sighed. "Can't you call someone else, then?"

It was quiet for a moment, save for the muffled laughter he could hear in the background. "Please?"

He blinked. There was something different in the way she was asking this time. She hardly slurred and her voice was not as loud as it usually was when she was intoxicated. Nor was there the joking tone she regularly used.

Dell glanced at the time again. He'd been working for a few hours straight now. The words in his textbook were beginning to blur; a short break wouldn't be too bad, he decided.

He exhaled, loud. "This is the _last_ time, all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

And this time around, she was the first to hang up.

・

He stepped into the bar, quickly scanning the vicinity for familiar locks of golden yellow. It didn't take long to find her; she was seated on one of the bar stools, slumped over the countertop directly in front of the bartender. He took a seat next to her. She glanced up, brushing her bangs away from her eyes to see her company. Her lips quirked up slightly as she realized who it was.

He was a little taken aback.

Her eyes were puffy and the deep blue hazy. Her face was flushed red, but that could've easily been attributed to the alcohol. Still, Lily's brow was wrinkled and her mouth quivered.

"Have you been crying?" Dell asked slowly.

She tilted her head slightly, humming, "Does it look like it?"

"Would I be asking if it didn't?"

She took a long swig of the drink in front of her. "My boyfriend broke up with me," the blonde stated simply, setting the cup down.

"You had a boyfriend?" This was the first he had ever heard of him.

"Yeah, had." Her eyes focused on her alcoholic beverage, the drops of liquid that gently slid down the sides.

Dell could tell she wasn't going to say who he was, but he supposed it didn't really matter. He stood up, patting the girl lightly on the back. "Come on; let's go."

She looked up at him, then back at her drink before slowly sliding off of the stool and following him out the door. It was silent as they both entered his car and as he started up the engine. Lily leaned against the door, resting her head on the window. He adjusted his mirrors slightly before heading off.

The drive was eerily quiet to Dell, because Lily wasn't a quiet person.

So he felt a little relieved when she finally spoke up, despite the words she used.

"You're a jerk," she said suddenly as he made a right turn.

"Gee, _thanks_ ," he muttered.

"But not really," she added softly, closing her eyes. "You've actually got, like, a heart."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And what makes you think that?" he asked absentmindedly.

"That time you held my hair back. That time you found me in the middle of nowhere," she mumbled. "And, this time."

"The last time," he reminded.

"Yeah. And it's not like you wanna get in my pants or anything, too. But I wouldn't mind, I guess."

If he wasn't sure that she was drunk before, he was certain now. She chuckled lightly, turning her head to face him. He briefly glanced away from the road, her eyes catching his. "Are you crying?"

"All the people I date are just plain jerks," she muttered in response, sniffing. He couldn't see any tears. Maybe she had already wiped them away. "I don't want to fall in love with jerks anymore."

"Then don't," was all he said as he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. It didn't matter what he said because she probably wasn't going to remember any of it in the morning, anyway.

She laughed, loud, humourlessly. "'Cause that's real easy, right?"

Dell turned into a parking space, stopping the car and switching off the ignition when he deemed the vehicle's position satisfactory. "Maybe it's not as hard as you think it is," he commented, shrugging his shoulders.

She stumbled as she exited the car and all the way to the front door as he escorted her.

"Well. Here." He stared at the wide entrance. "You're welcome."

"Yeah."

With that, Dell turned, holding his right hand up in a casual farewell.

He only walked a few steps before he heard a muffled, "I don't want to be alone."

He stopped.

He glanced over his shoulder. Her legs wobbled, the entirety of her body shook and she was covering her face with her hands. He sincerely doubted that she could even make it to her apartment alone in one piece, in her current state.

He sighed.

・

Her head was pounding. She was finding it difficult to remember the events of the previous night. God, the headache was killing her. It literally felt like her skull had been squeezed and everything within and around was _not_ happy. Just as she wasn't. The alarm that rang (much, much too close to her ears) was definitely not helping, either. Sloppily, Lily threw her arm out and aggressively smacked her alarm clock until it went silent. The blonde let out a loud groan as she rolled out of bed, one hand rubbing her tired eyes and the other massaging her temple. She sluggishly made her way out of the bedroom and into the small kitchen.

"Morning, Sunshine," a gruff voice greeted.

"Mornin'," she mumbled, glancing briefly at Dell.

Somehow, she suddenly felt self-conscious about her appearance. She hadn't looked in the mirror yet, but she was fully aware of how she must have appeared; hair in absolute tangles, bags under her eyes, smeared makeup and the dirty clothes from last night still on.

Then again, it probably didn't matter much. He'd seen her drunk many times before; this was really no different.

It just felt _weird_ because he was in her apartment and—

Wait, he was in her apartment?

Lily rubbed her eyes again.

Yes, there he was, standing in the middle of her kitchen for a completely unknown reason. So she really wasn't just seeing things, then. Not that she ever imagined him in her apartment on a regular basis, or at all. "What're you doin' here?" she asked.

They hadn't done _that_ last night, right?

He hesitated, almost as though he was thinking about the proper choice of words to use. "I couldn't leave you alone," he eventually answered.

"Oh," was all she could manage.

Some of last night was starting to come back to her now. She squinted, trying to ignore the pain that flared through her head and concentrate on her vague memory of the previous day's events.

"I spent all morning slaving over a hot stove to make you breakfast," Dell drawled, pulling out a chair and sitting down by the kitchen table. He pushed a bowl across the smooth surface.

Lily blinked, taking a seat herself at the opposite end.

She remembered now.

She remembered that she didn't really _want_ to remember.

But when she looked up at her company, saw the tiredness in his eyes, she thought that maybe it wasn't as horrible as it could've been, in the end (though it was still a pretty killer hangover). Lily glanced at the bowl in front of her, corn flakes floating around gently in the bed of milk.

"Thanks," she whispered, smiling.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's just cereal."

"Still."

"Right."

Dell glanced at his watch, suddenly standing up. He informed her hastily, "I need to go."

Saying that, the man simply turned around and headed towards the front door.

"Thanks," she repeated, just before he exited, her voice soft.

There was a pause.

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two and i cry over them.  
> this is honestly one of the few things i've written i actually like a lot, even though it's nothing really ground-breaking.


End file.
